


Reunions

by can_i_slytherin



Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [21]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Reunions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_slytherin/pseuds/can_i_slytherin
Summary: John's been away on deployment for eight years and he finally comes home.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Lock-down Writing Challenge [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-One of my challenge and my generator gave me Lams. 
> 
> I'm a slut for Modern!Lams, so sue me. But, still, enjoy! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> Happy Reading!

It was Alexander's second graduation from university, his first had been for Law and his second was for Politics. But, he found himself unable to be excited for it, for one simple reason: his boyfriend, John Laurens, wasn't able to be there for either of the ceremonies. 

John had joined the army at 18, shortly after leaving high school, and was deployed to Iran in the following year. 

Alexander had thrown himself into his studies, completed his undergraduate degree in about two years and had flown through Law school in the same amount of time. His choice to study Politics afterwards had been more for fun, so he allowed himself time to enjoy the things that he had missed during his first run at University. 

But, slowly, as his graduation approached, he found that all the fun that he had experienced in the last four years seemed abysmal in contrast to the utter loneliness that he felt at not having John by his side.

But, he still had his best friends, Hercules, Lafayette and Eliza, and that was enough. 

  
  
  
  


The morning of his graduation came and with it a black cloud that hung over Alexander's head. He knew that he should enjoy himself, he was graduating, but with no John, it seemed pointless. 

"Come on,  _ mon chou, _ " Lafayette whispered in his ear, slipping his arm through Alexander's, "cheer up!" 

Alexander gave a weak smile in response, "I just hoped that John would be here for  _ at least  _ one of my graduations." He sighed heavily and tugged a hand through his hair, "I guess that was just wishful thinking." 

Lafayette made a soft pained noise and stroked Alexander's arm, "I'm sorry, but you still have all of us,  _ mon ami. _ " 

Alexander nodded and pulled the jacket of his emerald suit tighter around himself, “I know,” He rose up onto his tiptoes and pressed a kiss against the Frenchman’s cheek, “and I’m so thankful for you all.” 

“We are your friends,  _ mon cher _ , you do not need to thank us.” Lafayette replied, “Now, come, otherwise you will be late for your graduation.” 

Alexander said no more and followed the Frenchman to his car, sliding into the passenger seat. Lafayette dropped down into the driver’s seat and threw him a warm smile before starting the car and driving them to his University. 

As they pulled up to the building, Alexander let out a heavy breath and unbuckled his seatbelt, “Ready, Laf?” 

The man in question arched an eyebrow at him, “Should I not be asking you that?” 

Alexander shrugged and straightened his suit out as he climbed out of Lafayette’s car, “We know that I’m not ready, but I’ll do what I can with what I have. I have you guys here, by my side, and as much I want John here as well, I can’t have him. But, you guys are enough and I love you. So, let’s get this over with so that we can go and get wasted.” 

Lafayette smirked, “Day time drinking, Alexander? I expected better of you.”

The shorter man snorted and rolled his eyes, “Sorry to disappoint.” 

The Frenchman waved him off dismissively, “Nonsense. I also expected worse.” 

Alexander batted his eyelids innocently, “I have no idea what you mean.” He glanced down at his watch and frowned, “We have fifteen minutes until the ceremony starts, best get in there and get seated. You still have to find Herc and Eliza.” 

“I will be fine.” Lafayette replied, “You get going, you do not want to be late.” 

Alexander cast a wary look at him over his shoulder, “See you in there?”

“Just look for the person screaming the loudest.” Lafayette teased, “That will be me.” 

Alexander rolled his eyes, but felt infinitely better at the joke, “Okay, Mother Laf.” 

“Now, be gone, my son!” He yelled, smacking a wet cheek against Alexander’s kiss, “Go make Mama proud!” 

“I will! I hope.” Alexander whispered and began his journey to the Main Auditorium, trying to keep his thoughts on positive things only. 

  
  
  
  


“Alexander Hamilton!” George Washington, the Dean of the school and Head of the Political department, called out, grinning widely when Alexander stood up, adjusted his suit and approached the podium. 

He cast a glance over his shoulder at Lafayette, Hercules and Eliza, trying to find the strength in their supportive nature, and smiled softly when they all grinned widely at him, throwing him matching thumbs ups. 

Alexander took a deep breath and stepped towards the podium, grasping George’s hand before giving it a firm shake,“Thank you, Professor Washington.” 

“No, Alexander. Thank you, you’ve been a pleasure to teach.” George replied, throwing him a warm, fatherly smile, “But, I have one more thing for you before you leave.” 

The brunet cocked his head to the side, brows pulled together in a confused frown, “What?” 

“Turn around, Baby Girl.” An all-too-familiar voice sounded in his ear and Alexander’s heart leapt into his throat, tears springing to his eyes. 

He’d never moved faster in his life. 

Alexander spun on his heels and launched himself at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around John’s neck and his legs around his waist. John staggered slightly in his step, but caught himself quickly and rested his hands under Alexander’s thighs, holding the majority of his weight. Alexander wrapped his hands in John’s hair and pulled him down into a searing kiss. 

John chuckled and returned the kiss with matching intensity, smiling when Alexander groaned softly. 

Both men ignored the loud uproar throughout the hall that had been caused by their reunion, getting lost in each other's lips. 

The kiss was slightly salty due to Alexander’s kiss and only lasted a few moments because of the wide grins that spread across their faces. Alexander pulled away and extracted himself from John, lowering himself back down onto his feet. John kept his arms wrapped securely around his waist and grinned widely at the puffy redness of Alexander’s eyes. 

“Hey, Little Lion.” John whispered, rubbing his thumbs across Alexander’s hips. 

“What are you doing here? You weren’t supposed to be back until well after Easter.” Alexander muttered, reaching up to stroke his thumbs across John’s cheekbones, pinkies dusting over the collar of John’s uniform, the fabric of his camouflage soft against his skin. 

“Well, I got sent home, Baby Girl. Honourable discharge so that I could be here for your graduation.” He pressed a soft kiss to Alexander’s nose and grinned when their audience cooed softly, “I missed your first one, I’ll be damned if I missed the second.” 

An incredulous laugh fell from his lips, “I love you so much.”

John grinned impossibly wider, “I love you more. But, I have something very important that I need to ask you.” John stepped back, hands shaking as he reached into the breast pocket of his uniform, and lowered himself onto one knee, “For the past eight years, my only thought has been you. Waking up with you. Going to sleep with you. Cooking dinner. Watching shitty TV. Going to clubs. All of it, with you. I wanted to start a life with you- I still do. Alexander Hamilton, will you do me the upmost honour of starting a life with me? Will you marry me?” 

“You fucking asshole,” Alexander sobbed, a bright grin on his face, “I will.” 

“Yeah?” John breathed, slowly rising to his feet, ring box clutched between his fingers. 

“Yeah.” The shorter man nodded and hastily wiped his tears away on his sleeve, extended his left hand to John, smiling when he slid the plain, silver band onto his finger. 

Alexander cupped John’s cheeks and brought him in for another short kiss, grinning against his mouth before he pulled away, resting his forehead against John’s. 

“I hate you for making me cry in front of everyone.” Alexander whispered, frowning softly, but could stop the smile from spreading across his face when John kissed the tip of his nose. 

“It was worth it to see the look on your face.” John replied, expression softening as he gazed lovingly at his now-fiancé. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” He breathed, staring at John with an expression of disbelief, still unsure as to whether he was dreaming or not. 

“I’ve missed you too.” John giggled and leant down to whisper in Alexander’s ear, “I’ll show you just how much when we get home.” 

Alexander felt a flash of heat spike through his abdomen, gripping John’s hand tight in his own as he tugged him towards the side of the stage, “Home now.” He squeaked. 

“Gladly.” John purred. 

George chuckled at them and bid them farewell, seamlessly continuing with the ceremony as John and Alexander made their departure, intent on getting themselves reacquainted with each other's bodies. 

They had eight years to catch up on, after all, and neither of them intended to leave the bedroom unless it was to shower or eat. 


End file.
